


I wish us all the best

by bookwormally



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Pre-Relationship, i have no idea how to tag this, spoilers for union cross I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: It's the end of the year and time to celebrate in Daybreak Town. Skuld hunts for the perfect gift for the annual gift exchange and appreciates having made it this far.
Relationships: Brain & Ephemer & Lauriam & Skuld & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer/Skuld (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kingdom Hearts Holiday Gift Exchange





	I wish us all the best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koamaterasuhime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koamaterasuhime/gifts).



> I have literally never written any of these characters before (besides post-split Ven) so I hope this is enjoyable!
> 
> Ephemera is used since the giftee made use of it in their request. Happy Holidays!

War comes, the world ends, and yet somehow Skuld finds herself frustrated with things that are supposed to be easy, maybe even fun. She frowns into yet another shop window, looking over all the shiny things trying to tempt a buyer further inside. Nothing looks  _ right _ and it’s so, so  _ frustrating _ .

With a huff she strides away from the window and over to an empty stretch of wall. She needs a break. Things are going alright and everyone is getting ready for the holiday and it should be all the happiness she can stand. Crossing her arms over her chest, Skuld sighs deeply.  _ I should be glad that we’ve made it here, that everyone that came with us doesn’t have to remember everything awful that came before. I should be glad that we’re celebrating in a place that’s still whole. So why won’t this gnawing worry go away? _

It’s more than frustration over finding a good gift that’s putting her in a bad mood. She can still remember the war, the anger and hate that built up before it.  _ How many fights did I have to step in and stop? How many people did I know that fell to darkness? _

Skuld digs her fingers into her arms and exhales. She can’t dwell on this. Everything is  _ fine. _ Looking up, she can see the sun shining over the rooftops. There’s the sound of laughter and chatter just ahead and maybe, maybe she just needs to see it and then the shadow hanging over her will dissipate. Then she can return to gift shopping.

Her boots click over the familiar stones. It feels as if she’s walked the streets of Daybreak Town since she was born, always with familiar faces waving hello, and a shard of light clutched in her hand. She doesn’t call her keyblade now, though it’s never far from her thoughts. Other forms of light have filled the streets: strings of them hung along the eaves of every house and shop front and more make glimmering chains between the street lamps. Even in the sunshine, the promise of those lights in the night makes the whole place feel even more magical.

Kids run by, clutching boxes, neither paying her any mind. They’re clearly excited by the gift exchange that happens tonight just after sundown.  _ The last night of the year. I can’t believe it’s already here. _ Skuld keeps watch for the young ones, the ones like Ven who are just happy to be alive and want to play and have fun. They shouldn’t be saddled with something like the keyblade, but...children have always had the strongest hearts of light. 

Skuld would still call herself something other than an  _ adult _ . She hasn’t been a child in a while, but she felt much less like a teenager when the book had been passed to her.  _ A dandelion, a Union Leader, a keyblade wielder, a guardian. _ It’s a lot to carry. But looking around at the excitement of another year’s end holiday, of the people that are still here, it makes it worth it. She squares her shoulders and strides forward into the square.

It’s packed with people: everyone who needs a last minute gift, those looking for a sweet, fried snack from one of the carts set up, and people admiring the decorations. It makes the empty spaces she’s been noticing since the war much smaller. Skuld stops beside one of the lamp posts and watches the crowds, watches the people. She can see so many happy faces, so many hands clasped together, and for once, not a keyblade in sight.

Folding her arms over her chest, she smiles. The square is warm and they already have plans to all come down here after the gift exchange and sing songs under the lights until the year officially changes. Skuld looks up at the strings of lights that surround the fountain and can feel her cheeks warm. It’s the whole group of them coming down, Ven and Lauriam and, well, probably not Brain. He doesn’t seem interested in the outdoors. But maybe Ven’s big blue eyes and a tiny bit of strong-arming will get him out for some warm cider at least. And of course, Ephemera is excited about it…

Now her face feels hot. Skuld rubs at the end of her nose and tries to think about something else. They’re friends, all of them, and together on this mad business of saving light for the future somehow. She sighs and looks around the square again. If she closes her eyes, she can imagine how it will be tonight, how it was the other night when they finally finished putting all the lights up…

_ “Whoa!” Ven spins in a circle right beside the fountain’s rim, arms out to his sides. “It’s like the stars have come right to us!” _

_ “Careful, don’t fall in!” Lauriam catches one of his arms and tugs Ven into sitting down beside him on the fountain’s rim. “You’ll be seeing more than stars if you fall and hit your head.” _

_ Skuld chuckles at them, her hands busy feeding the last line of lights up to Brain. He had calculated exactly how much they’d need and had been almost too picky about how tight they were winding them around the poles. They all finally made him take over since he was already ‘fixing’ everything they’d already done. She watches him twist the lights around the cross-pole of the post and then tuck the end into the bright blue ribbon tied just under the light. Brain leans back and she steadies the ladder before he plummets off. “Hm. Acceptable from here. Let me down, Skuld. I need to check it from a distance.” _

_ “Don’t fall.” Skuld makes sure both of his feet are on the ground before moving the ladder away. She sets it on the ground out of the way, dusting her hands off. As much as Brain has been a pain today, the square really does look nice decorated in white lights and silver and blue. It actually feels like they’re preparing for a celebration, instead of another distraction. _

_ She rocks back on her heels and smiles at the view. The light turn into glowing dots as her eyes crinkle and it’s just like being home. _

_ “Wow, I was only gone for like ten minutes and you guys finished.” The voice comes from right beside her and she jumps, fingers stretching out and then relaxing before the weapon can reach them. Ephemera offers her a steaming cup with a smile. “Now I feel lazy.” _

_ “You went to get drinks. You’re the most liked person here now.” Skuld wraps both hands around the cup, glancing at the others to make sure she’s not the only one. Of course not, it’s not like he’d get something just for her and ignore the other three. Ven and Lauriam are both holding their own cups and there’s one set beside Brain as he straightens another ribbon. Skuld rolls her eyes at the sight and takes a long sip. _

_ The air isn’t truly cold yet, no snow has fallen to cloak the world in bright white silence, but it’s nice to have something warm to cut through the chill. “Thank you.” _

_ Ephemera shrugs and takes his own sip. “If only I could run drinks all the time, this job would be easy. I don’t have party planning in my skills!” _

_ She laughs and nudges their elbows together. “No? You knew exactly who to ask about setting up food stands for the festival.” _

_ He flushes and tugs at his scarf. “Well, who doesn’t remember Agatha’s fried dough bits? They’re the best!” _

_ “You just like snacks.” Skuld sticks the tip of her tongue out at him and he does it right back. _

_ They share the next laugh and then turn to look at the square again. “...It’s pretty and nice to see again.” _

_ Skuld twists her cup in her hands a bit. “I knew we’d be safe, but I wasn’t sure we’d see another festival here again.” _

_ “It’s strange, isn’t it? Home, but not home.” Ephemera shakes his head. “I’m glad to be here.” _

_ She looks at him. The lights are catching on his hair, brightening it even more than his old scarf does. He looks like someone who belongs in a fairy tale, a long lost elf prince, or a dashing prince. Skuld takes another sip of her drink and then looks at the twinkling lights instead. “Me too.” _

The chatter of a busy square cuts through the memory and Skuld opens her eyes to the crowds yet unlit by the string lights. They’re enjoying the day and preparing for the night ahead and so should she. She’s...really looking forward to seeing the new year with her friends by her side, with Ephemera singing out of tune directly in her ear and laughing at himself. It’s always so easy to be beside him.

“Now, I just have to find a gift.” With a sigh, Skuld pushes off the wall and into the crowd.

* * *

The sun is already setting by the time she gets back to the clocktower and she has to race up the stairs to get to her room without being spotted by anyone. Her wrap job is  _ definitely _ not her best work, but the paper being perfect red and white stripes makes up for the rushed folds. And it hardly matters anyway as long as Ephemera likes the gift! She spent enough hours finally finding something that suits him.

With a huff, she drops into her desk chair and stares at the small wrapped box. She just needs a minute to rest, to try and chase off the pounding of her heart and the slight shake to her hands. Skuld closes her eyes and breathes deeply, counting to ten, and then exhaling just as slowly. She does it again and again, but even though her heart slows down to normal, a slight tremble keeps up in her hands.

_ When have I ever been this nervous before? _ Being scared about the war, about the fights breaking out everywhere, that was different. This is just ridiculous! With a loud sigh, she shoves herself back to her feet. She scoops up the gift and then heads for the stairs. The five of them agreed to meet in the meeting room at the top for the gift exchange and then they’d all head down to the square. Hopefully, Ven’s already been asking Brain about coming with them. Long exposure to those sad eyes is always more effective than last minute pushes.

She slips the gift into her jacket pocket and then shakes her hands out. “I’m fine,” she murmurs. “It’s fine.”

“Skuld, you’re running a bit behind.” Lauriam’s teasing tone reaches her just before the sound of his footsteps do. She pauses and he quickly reaches her to finish the climb together. “I figured you’d be there first to finish the job on Brain.”

“No, if I was there, he’d know Ven was all a ploy.” She smiles at him and can’t help but eye the gift in his hands. It’s quite a big box. “Let me guess, you got Brain more clothes for Chirithy.”

He laughs. “That would be telling. I won’t spoil the fun of who has who...though Brain already gave me his best guess.”

“He’s so nosy. Ugh!” Skuld’s nose wrinkles. “Spoiler.” Since her hands are empty, she tugs the door open for both of them.

“There they are!” Ephemera is already waiting at the table, lifting a hand to wave. “Ven was ready to start without you.”

“I was not! I was waiting patiently while talking to Brain.” Ven points at the man in question. “He’s saying that the sugar cookies are better than the chocolates which is just  _ terrible _ .”

Skuld chuckles and comes over to the table. Ephemera smiles at her and then winks. “I guess the only thing to do is eat both while we’re down there,” he says.

Brain rolls his eyes. “Yes, I’m coming. You’re all unsubtle.”

Lauriam wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Perhaps, but it is in the name of togetherness at the end of this mad year. That’s not so terrible.” He pokes Brain’s cheek. “Now, let’s exchange gifts and see if you’re as smart as you think.”

“I am.”

“We’ll see.”

“I’ll go first,” Ven says over them. He pulls a box from inside his jacket and hands it to Brain. When he opens it and sees the Chirithy-sized tie inside, he laughs. Ven grins at him and then takes Lauriam’s large box with a gasp. As he tears into it, Skuld is passed a box from Brain and Ephemera gives one to Lauriam. Busy opening, Skuld doesn’t realize she’s the only to not have given a gift until everyone is finished and looking at her.

She flushes and pulls out the small box. Handing it to Ephemera, she completes their exchange. “It’s nothing fancy,” she mutters self-consciously and shoves her hair behind her ear. “Nothing like Brain’s new tie.”

“Ven knows that my Chirithy appreciate a refined look.”

“It has flowers on it,” Ven adds, grinning. “Open it, Ephemera!”

Ephemera waves a hand. “I am, I am!” Like it’s well-wrapped, he carefully works a finger under the paper and pops it open. It takes entirely too long for him to pull the paper off and Skuld’s heart is back to pounding like she’s run up the stairs again. She busies her hands with balling up the paper they’ve all tossed on the table until he takes the lid off.

“Oh,” he says softly. “Skuld, this is so pretty.”

She flushes. “I thought your scarf could use something to brighten it up a bit. It’s getting a little worn.” Because she won’t let herself be embarrassed in front of the others, she reaches out and teasingly tugs one of the ends. The silver keyblade pin is almost as big as her hand and will look wonderful with his hair. 

Ephemera grins at her and pulls it out. “Well I don’t want to be dressed poorly with all of you around, so it’s perfect.” He fixes it into his scarf on the left side. “Thank you, Skuld.”

“You’re welcome.” Skuld smiles back at him. “Now, come on, let’s head down to the square.”

“Yeah, I have a bet to win!” Ven bounces to his feet, grabs both Lauriam and Brain, and then heads for the door. Kind people, the two young men let him do it, Brain shoving his hat lower with a world-weary sigh.

Skuld and Ephemera look at each other and share a laugh. He holds a hand out to her. “We don’t want to be left behind. We’ll miss hearing the songs.”

Taking his hand, Skuld nods. “Yeah, let’s hurry. I don’t want to miss hearing you sing.”

He groans, but they’re on their way after their friends, their fingers still intertwined.

That night, under the stars and the lights alike, the silver pin catches Skuld’s eye over and over again. She watches as Ephemera traces its shape over and over with a finger and the way his eyes always brighten when he catches her watching.

The year ends with a song and the new one begins in the same way. Sitting under the stars, her arm pressed together with Ephemera’s, Skuld sings along and her heart is full of hope.


End file.
